opend6fandomcom-20200214-history
Minimald6
Credits & Descriptions minimald6 is Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 4.0 International (CC BY-SA 4.0) https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0/ Masde by Norbert G. Matausch Where minimald6 got its inspiration from: One Braincell RPG for the „5 and 6 are successes“ idea. The Dilemma Die optional rule is also from One Braincell. The character format is lifted straight from Ben Lehman’s „Deeds&Doers“. The Advantage and Disadvantage idea comes from, of course, DnD. You can also download minimald6 as pdf here Creating characters Roll your attributes with 1d6 Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma. These attributes can differ wildly from setting to setting — when you write something for minimald6, just create the ones you really want to and have to use. These numbers are ballpark. 1=really bad, 6=really good. You will develop a working definition in play. Trust the process. Starting Level You start on Level 2. Choose your character class Each setting comes with a list of character classes. Each character class offers a list of specials (abilities and items). Pick (Level) specials for your starting character. Playing the game Players Describe what your character is doing. Roll 2d6. A 5 or 6=successful. +1d6 for advantage of any kind (item, high attribute, superior tactics etc). -1d6 for disadvantage of any kind (low attribute, hinderance). Do NOT ADD dice results. Simply look for Fives and Sixes. Never roll more than 3d6. Never roll less than 1d6. Roll when you try to hit, to evade, to do stuff, to save your ass. The DM will tell you when and why. DMs Play the world and everything in it. Roll for it, if necessary. Success in combat=reduce health by 1 point or narrate what happens (high health=they can take a good amount of damage, low health=weak). Major successes are possible (you decide when it happens and what happens). Likely success: don’t roll dice, it happens. Unlikely success: roll dice. Impossible: don’t roll dice, tell the players what happens. Skills are likely, except when impossible. All rolls change the situation. Non player characters DM, if it’s required, create specials for your npcs (just like character classes). If not, wing it. Leveling Up When it‘s dramatically appropriate, a character reaches a new experience level. They may then pick another special from their own list (or, with your OK, from another). Creating new games with minimald6 A list of attributes fitting the genre. A list of character classes, best suited for random rolls. Creating minimald6 classes The format is Name (2 <— that’s the number of entries on the class list the player is allowed to pick), followed by four or five entries (skills, abilities, background, dark secrets, etc) For instance: Techies (2): small workshop or garage, mysterious device you don‘t understand, graduated summa cum laude (tech and mechanics), small zapper, knows how to jury-rig Do not describe abilities or skills or powers. The exact function will come up during play. Optional rule: Hit Points Roll 1d6 for each point of Constitution/Health. The sum are your hit points. Small melee weapons do 1d6 damage. Medium melee weapons and firearms do 2d6 damage. Huge melee weapons or firearms do 3d6 damage. Optional rule: Dilemma Die Recommended for action adventure games. Introduce an additional die, the Dilemma Die. That’s a d6 with one side marked with a special symbol. Roll the Dilemma Die with your other dice. If you roll a flash, something negative happens in addition to what’s going on, and it doesn’t matter if the other dice show a success or not. Two regular d6 and one d6 marked with a skull, used for minimald6. Two regular d6 and one d6 marked with a skull, used for minimald6. Optional rule: Mass Combat Against a superior opponent (in numbers or in ability): disadvantage Against a vastly superior opponent (in numbers of ability): impossible Against an inferior opponent (in numbers or in ability): advantage Against a vastly inferior opponent (in numbers or in ability): likely See Also * Minimald6 homepage Category:Other D6 Systems